Finding the butterflys
by makesmehappy
Summary: When Alex Russo moves from NYC to LA.She meets Nate Grey.Alex wasn't a fan of his band connect 3.Soon enough she finds herself getting butterflys everytime he says her name.She never felt this feeling before and she likes it.Nalex.smitchie.Jason/oc
1. Chapter 1

Could my life get any worse? I doubt it. My parent are moving my brothers and I to the other side of these 50 states. Yup you've got it California. They hate me oh so much. I have to leave Harper my best friend. I yelled into my pillow as I found out we were leaving the day after school let out for the summer which was in just a few days. My life as I knew it was totally over.

So how did this all happen you may ask?Good question. Well my mom and dad's substation made it big and blah blah blah its just a lot for a 15 year old girl to understand or care about for that matter. I yelled into my pillow once again. After yelling for a few more times I sat up and yawned it was 10 at night at this time. I needed to get some sleep I had exams tomorrow. As if 10 th grade wasn't hard enough. At least I had a half day off well really longer than that after I did my exam I could just leave.

I woke up in the morning still feeling like udder shit about this whole moving deal. I pulled on a Metro station shirt,skinny Jeans and red converse. I put on some light eyeliner and headed down the stairs from breakfast .I made myself a bowl of lucky charms and sat on the Sofa with my equally crappy feeling brothers. I ate quickly as we watched hot tunes tv. I took the bowl to the sink and they left early. I didn't want to talk to my parents right now.

I got to school to see Harper waiting for me at my locker. "Hey Alex. I was thinking the week after school lets out do you want to go with us to Ohio for a few weeks,"She asked in her regular cheery voice.  
"I can't."  
"Well why not,"she said sounding disappointed.  
"I'm moving."  
"Where to?"  
"Los angles."  
"LA?"  
"Yeah,"I said sadly.  
"But thats so far away,"She said looking sad.  
"Yeah I know," I said and started walking to the examination room to take my math exam.

I sat down in a desk in the very back of the room waiting for the test to be handed out which they were 5 minutes later. I sighed once more as she pulled out her calculator. I was pretty bad in math it was her week point and English was her strong point.

The first few questions were easy but then they got harder and harder thats just great. I let out a sigh this test was a killer. As if I didn't hate math already. Now I truly hated it with a passion.

Two hours later every one finished having a strong feeling that I had gotten a c at most on it. The bell rang and it was time to leave until I had my history exam tomorrow afternoon. "Alex..." I herd Harpers voice say but I just pushed it away I couldn't talk. I might end up crying and she's never scene me cry. I just wasn't that kind of person at all..

On the walk home I did some serous thinking about this whole moving thing. I came up with a few good things. One was I could reinvent myself start with a fresh start. Then I thought of all the concerts in La that would be tons of fun.

Eh I don't know maybe just live life to the fullest with no Gigi and her copycats. I sighed I was now 50 50 on this whole moving thing. I got home and went to my room and just laid in my bed thinking of logical things that could happen when we move. I thought about it and we could really us the money that was being put up for grabs if we moved there or whatever the whole deal was I still wasn't so sure about anything what so ever..

"Alex dinner,"Justin said coming into my room.  
"I don't feel like eating."  
"You not wanting to eat?whats up with that,"he said trying to lighten my badish mood. This was true I looked food and loved to eat I never passed up a meal but now I just needed some me time.  
"Its just this whole moving thing,"I sighed.  
"Oh well are you going to be okay?"  
"Maybe,"i said, "Can you just leave?"

He nodded and I herd him leave. I let out another deep sigh and soon fell asleep. I had a dream of everyone at my new school hating me like no other. I shoot up and cried a little and then went back to sleep. I did the one thing I never thought of doing since I was 6. Sleeping in mom and dads room. I knocked on the door. "Come in,"i herd my mom say and I came in with tears and some how she understand how I was feeling. So did dad so they made room for me in the middle. It was sad really a 15 year old girl snuggled up to her mommy in order to get some sleep. I woke up to find max in there room as well and on the floor laid Justin. So I didn't feel so childish I mean he was 17 for all thats good in life!

School the next few days was a blur and saying good-bye to Harper was the worst thing I had to ever do. My knew life sounded like and felt like it was totally going to suck. That night I spent pack just hoping that my mom or dad would back out of this before. We were on a plane but that wasn't looking good. I remember crying a lot the night before and waking up and not giving a damn.

I was leaving for good from the sounds of it and only coming back when needed. No one knew when that would even be. I didn't call anyone to say a final good bye it would just be better if I forgot all about NYC. I wasn't thinking at the time and I soon leaned that that was one of the biggest mistakes I could make for the time being..


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the feed back.I tried to make this a little and the Povs switch from chapter to Chapter ones is nates and the next is Alex's Pov.I already have chapter 3 writen so 3 reviews and i'll review and tell you I know I got 2 on the last chapter but I wanted to post this. **

"Nate, Jason come and meet the new neighbors with me would you,"My mothers voice yelled up stairs.  
"Kinda in the middle of something,"I yelled back down the stairs.  
"Nathan there are more important things in life than playing rock band,"She shoot back.  
"How'd You know that,"My brother Jason yelled down the stairs.  
"A mother knows these things!Now come on."

"But I need to call Shane about my birdhouse,"Jason pouted.

"Dude don't you have enough already?"  
"I only have 17 Nate!"

"Boys get down here now,"She yelled angerly and we jumped up and ran down the stairs not wanting to get yelled at any further.

"Theres my boys,"she said with a smile as we followed. I hated every time we got a new neighbor she always made us do this. About 50 of the time there was some screaming fan girl that moved in and she'd pretend to be our friends Blah blah blah. I sighed as we walked next door to the house that had been empty for nearly 3 whole people didn't like us after all?

There were two boys throwing a baseball while what I took to be there mom and Dad where taking things in and out of the house. "Oh you must be the Russo's,"Mom said and I really wounder how she knew the family's name.

"Yes I'm Theresa and this is my husband Jerry,"The woman said shaking my mothers hand then the man shook her hand, "Those our are son's Justin and Max."

"Oh I have two boys as well This is Nate and this is Jason,"She said putting a hand on each of our shoulders as she said our names. "Its hard having all boys isn't it?"

"Oh no sadly we have 1 daughter her name is Alex,"Jerry said making me chuckle and his wife to hit him.  
"She's off somewhere talking to her cousin Mitchie who's at camp,"Theresa explained and we all nodded.

"Yeah our friend Jason's at camp making me a bird house,"Jason said happily.  
"Dude I hope you know he's not making you one,"i said.  
"But he said he would."  
"Just so you'd leave him alone."  
"Oh. Mommy I need a hug now,"He said and hugged mom making everyone laugh.

Justin and max then joined the group looking at us. "Hey aren't you guys in the band connect 3,"Justin asked.  
"Yeah,"Jason said smiling.  
"Oh so he's at camp rock fixing his attitude right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mom didn't Mitchie go there,"Justin asked.  
"I think so."

"Well what do you know we both know people at camp rock,"Mom said. They kept on talking. Jason went to play with the baseball with the guys and I just stood there. Then I saw her. A girl with long black hair,a red tank top,Skinny Jeans and red Converse. She had a env2 in her hand and I took her to be Alex.

"Mom aunt Connie wants to talk to you,"She said walking to her mom and handing her the phone not even noticing we were there.

She started walking back to the house when she turned and looked at us. "Hi I'm Alex,"She said smiling. I noticed her teeth were really white and she had a smile like none I've never scene before.

"Hi i'm Nate,"I said out of nowhere and she smiled and looked me up and down.  
"Oh yeah you the guy from that band,"She said with a smile I could tell she truthfully didn't know the band name and I kinda liked that.

"He sure is,"My mom said, "Concert 3."  
"I thought you looked familiar. We'll I better go unpack the rest off my stuff,"She said and turned back to her mom who was now off the phone. "I better go call Harper,"She said with sadness in her voice and took the phone and headed back inside.

I followed behind her and started talking. "Are you okay,"I asked looking at her and she looked at me as if she were going to cry.  
"Yeah i'm good how about you,"she lied.

"I'm great,"I said with a smile, "You know you don't need to lie I can tell somethings up."  
"Its just that I just moved here all the way from New York and I don't know anyone and harpers my best friend but you don't have times for my problems."

"Why not?i Don't have anything else to do. I mean I could listen to my brother go on about his love for birdhouse's but thats no fun,"I said and got a smile out of her. I have no clue why I was carrying on a conversation with some girl I just met who wasn't a fan that is."Please?"

"Okay fine,"she said crossing her arms as she sat down of the sofa. She really opened up to me. We talked for about an hour. At first it was just about her moving to La. Then we started talking about things like Music and cloths. We had a lot in common.

"Nate were leaving mom said its getting late,"Jason said peeking his head in the door.I nodded and smiled at her.

"See you around,"She said and I nodded as I walked out of the door and walked home. I got inside to get something to eat and Jason just looked at me in awe.

"What,"i snapped as I looked up at him.  
"So you and that girl seemed to hit it off."  
"We talked and thats all Jase."  
"Well I know your not a forward type of person. It just seemed like you were getting along."  
"Yeah:I said and graped the sandwich I had just made and headed up stair to my room.

As soon as I got in my room I herd blasting music. I looked around to see if my stereo was on but strangely enough it wasn't took a good amount of time trying to figure out where the music was coming from I even went into Jason's room but he wasn't even in there. I got back to my room and figured it out. The Russo's house was right next to ours and there was a window by my room. I looked over and saw Alex jumping around to the music and unpacked some thing in between but I saw more dancing then unpacking. I held back my laughter for as long as I could the I bursted out laughing and luckily she didn't hear because her music. A few moments later the song ended and I was still laughing my ass off.

She must have herd me because she turned the radio off and laughed her self.I walked over to my window and opened it.

"So having fun Russo."  
"Yeah until this afro haired freak started laughing at me. That just bummed me out,"She joked and sat in front of her window with a smirk on her face.  
"What a jerk,"I said with a smile , "So your parents let you play music that loud?"  
"No there at the sandwich shop. Setting stuff up you know."  
"Oh I i'll let you get back to unpacking but if that jerk laughs you let me know."  
"Will do. I actually think I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Okay g'night,"I said and closed my window and saw her light go off and turn her tv on.

'What a day,'i thought and went to our game room to finish me and Jason's game of rock band.

"Nate its Shane,"Jason said chucking the phone at me right as I got in.I rolled my eyes at my brother and then picked up the phone.

"Hey man,"i said as I picked up.

"Hey. So you guys are coming for final jam right?"

"Yeah are you still trying to find that girl?"  
"How'd you know about that,"he asked from the other side.  
"Brown."  
"Oh,"he sighed, "I really hope I find her."  
"Well good luck."  
"Thanks. So Jay says you meet a girl today,"He said and I could tell a smirk was forming on his face.  
"Yes but she's our neighbor.I just meet not that I like her."

"I wasn't saying you did but if you do may I remind you that you have a girlfriend?"  
"Bye Shane,"i said hanging up.  
"So did he make my birdhouse,"Jason asked with a goofy grin.  
"Not yet,"I said and picked up the Drum sticks and we started to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**So im happy with 2 reviews for now. Btw big twist coming up in this story I have 2 thins possible so read and review?**

I sat my deck drumming with my figures bored as I could be well of course I was it was dawn and the sun was just starting to come up. .com/maps?q=california&ie=UTF-8&oe=utf-8&rls=:en-US:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&sa=X&oi=geocode_result&resnum=1&ct=title

I found myself homesick,and I'd only been there 2 weeks, and wanted make some new friends. I touched my hair behind my ear and stepped of my deck to kick off my shoes and dig my toes into the warm sand. My house basically had the beach in the back yard so I loved going out there in the morning. I sat down in it and took my flip flops and threw them without a care in the world.

"What the fuck,"I herd a boyish voice say with a hint of laughter. I looked about 10 feet away and saw a big brush of fluff and let out a small laugh.

"Nate,"i asked just above a whisper as I dug my feet further in the sand. He turned around and I could see a slight smile play at his lips as he got up and come closer to me. He sat down and I smiled up at him "What are you doing out here,"i asked with a yawn.

"Looking at the sun rise, "he said with a smile, "Don't get to do that much on tour."  
"I bet with all those screaming girls.,"i said with a small smirk.  
"True,"he said.

"So why are you up so early Russo?"  
"Missed home couldn't sleep,"I said and laid down completely in the sand.

He nodded and laid down besides me. "Yeah I remember when we moved her from New Jersey and Shane moved from Ohio. We were all a mess."

I couldn't think anything of anything to say so I just smiled and watched the sky change colors. The sand was starting to get warm which was something I personally loved. "So why was 6 afard of 7,"i said out of nowhere and he smiled.

"Why Alex,"He said rolling his eyes and smiling. I knew he knew the answer.  
"Because 7 8 -ha,"i said with a fake laugh knowing that was the oldest jokes in the book.  
He smiled and laughed as well , "You know your different."  
"Yeah I get that a lot."  
"I didn't mean it like that...I mean your not like all over me like most girls are."

"That's because I barely know Who your band is but i'll be sure to pick up a cd next time i'm at Wal-mart."  
"Thanks,"he said with a small laugh.  
"I like your shoes,"i said as I sat up and smiled at his green high-tops.

"I'd say I liked yours but seeing how they hit me in the head,"he said with a small smile.

"Yeah i'm sorry about that."  
"Its cool its not every day I get hit with a flip flop and get to watch the sun rise with a really beautiful girl,"He said and I blushed.

"I'm not beautiful-,"i started and then there was a flash of light. Then another. Paparazzi great.

"Nate is this your new girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"What about Hannah,"One of them asked.  
At first I didn't know who they were talking about but then it came to me. Hannah Montana. Yuck. I didn't hate her or anything its just I herd she was stuck up and I didn't really like her music. Even though I did like a few songs. She just seemed stuck up to me?

Nate didn't say anything he just looked out at the ocean as if he didn't hear them.

Then he looked at me with a look saying 'I'm sorry' we sat there for a few minutes as more pictures were taken and questions asked. Again some asked "What about Hannah Montana." He ignored the question yet again and helped me up and he pulled me along to his house hoping no one was following us. We tip toed though his back door.

He sat at a chair the kitchen table and let out a deep sigh and smiled at me warmly.

"I'm sorry,"He said, "i really can't go out in public."

"Thats just dumb you should be able to your a person to you know. Your not just some famous guy with tight jeans."

"You were looking at my jeans,"he asked with a smirk as he looked at me.

"Nate what's going on,"his brother asked coming down the stairs.  
"Oh hey you live next door,"He exclaimed happily and looked at me.

I nodded and smiled "Hi, i'm Alex."  
"I'm Jason."  
"Nice too meet you."  
"You too."

"Alex want something to drink,"Nate asked.

"No i'm good."

"Okay."

"Nate we get to go see Shane this weekend!I think he made my birdhouse,"Jason said and started skipping back up the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh at the older boy what was he 17? "Sorry about him he was drooped on his head one to many times as a baby and a teenager he may have fallen a lot,"Nate said with a laugh making me laugh once again.

"So I should be getting home."  
"Na its cool stay for breakfast?"

"Sure,"i said with a smile and watched him walk into the kitchen.

Once I got there he turned on the light and I sat on the counter smiling at him and swing my feet back and forth. That's when I realized I had left my shoe's at the beach but deiced not to mention it I was just happy to be making a friend .Is that what we were?Friends? Or was I just someone to hang out with till Shane got back from camp?

"So before we eat do you wanna help me with a youtube video?"  
"Why?"  
"Jason's useless,"he joked.

"What do I have to do?'

"Look cute."  
"Whats the point in that?"  
"I dunno. Were all ready going to be rumored as dating as it is."  
"Go ahead and let them talk there words mean nothing."  
"Nice!Metro station,"I yelled at once with a laugh and jumped off of the counter to stand besides him.  
"You caught me. What would you think if my band did a cover of one of there songs,"he said raising an eyebrow.  
"That'd be amazing but you do know what most of there song are about right?"  
"Sure do. Why do you think I listen to them?"  
"Pervert,"i said as I shoved him playfully.

"Maybe but you like it,"he smirked. I rolled my eyes and patted his head.  
"Maybe someday!"

"That's not even what I was getting at!"  
"was too,"I said and we both started cracking up laughing.

"Okay lets do this youtube thing,"He said with a smile and went into the other room and came back shortly with his camera and set it up.

I think he set it on a timer or something so He'd know just when yo start talking. "Hey guys its Nate,""He started off while I Just looked at him,"And this is Alex..my new friend."At those words I smiled even bigger.  
"Say something!"  
"Hi,"i said happily and we both started laughing

"Any way guys. If you bought tickets for the summer tour you can use then when the tour is rescheduled. Were hoping Shane gets his attitude turned around soon. Now time for this,"he said with a smile and turned on the radio. "1985" by bowling for soup played and he pulled me up and he started lip singing.I laughed and started doing it as well. He was lucky that I loved this song. I slipped and feel and he laughed as he helped me up and then ran to the camera and came back to me with a laugh. I laughed as well and then he didn't something that shocked me. He pulled me in his arms for a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back he smelled really good. Thats when I first felt it. The butterfly's in my tummy and it felt like magic. Trust me I know the feeling. After what seemed like forever,a good forever, we let go of each other and he smiled.

Back down and looked at him. "So you and Hannah?"  
"Yeah its complicated..."  
'Well I wanna know."  
"Well I wanna know. You made me open up the first day I meet you."  
"Fine,"he said with a pause and the looked away, "It's just she's changed so much from when we started dating 2 years wants to go out to party with her friends and just not want to be with only time weve been together lately is at premises and we text a lot but I think she's cheating on me,"he explained, "I think I need a change."

I looked at him thoughtfully "aww. well if she's changed so much break up with her but do it genitally. No one wants to see a pop star break down crying."

He looked at me with a smile "'ve sound like you've been heart broken a lot."  
"You could say that.I've never really had a boyfriend,"I addmitted.  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"Its true."  
"Wow,"He whispered.  
"Whys that so hard to believe,"i asked slightly confused.

He laughed a little and then Jason came back down stairs. "Oh Alex your still here,"he smiled.  
"Yup I should get home though."  
"Stay for just awhile play rock band with us," Nate said with pleading eyes and Jason with a puppy dog face.

"Fine fine,"i said with a laugh and we headed upstairs to the game room. On the way up the stairs I felt Nates hand touch mine softly. I felt my cheeks blush.

"What do you wanna play,"Jason asked.  
"I,"i said ,"but it'll be bad."  
"I won't judge you,"Nate said with a smirk.

"Well good then pop star .Now watch me kick your butt!"

Jason laughed and got the guitar. "What song do you want?"  
"I'm so sick,"i said with a smile as he selected the song.

"Lets go Russo,"Nate said behind me on the drums.  
"Okay Jonas. Good luck."  
"You too."

The song started playing and I started to sing I was doing okay until the scream it was sad.I started laughing and then the boys did and we all failed. I laughed so hard that I feel back wards and into the rock band box. Nate laughed and rushed to my side.

He helped me up and I started laughing more. I laid my head on his should and laughed more making him laugh as well.

"Okay alex thats enough for you lets go upload the video to youtube."  
"Okay,"i said and jumped onto his back. By this he was caught off graud but quickly put his arms under my legs and started carrying me down the stairs.I held onto his also I played with his cruls.

"Hey sop that,"he said playfully.  
"Nope."  
"I hate you."  
"Do not."  
"Okay maybe your right,"he laughed as we got down stairs.

He kept me up with on arm while hooking the camera up to his computer and loging into youtube and then uploading it.I pressed my head against his neck. "You smell good,"I smiled.  
"Um thanks he said with a small chuckle.  
"What time is it,"i asked.  
"almost watch a movie?"  
"Sure,"I said has he was now holding me up with both hands and we went into the living let me pick the movie and it was Juno I loved that moive it was so amazing.

-----  
I went home around 10 that day luckily no one was up to ask questions or any of that. I got home and got my laptop and looked up 'Connect 3' which lead to their official website. I wanted to hear there music and wanted to Imagine what a Metro station cover would sound like. I listened to clips of the songs 'over the years'(not jbs song but nevershoutnevers which i'll be using a lot of) I really liked it I could tell that Nate was singing it. Then I listened to 'a little bit longer' and I really liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so sorry for the wait I've been buzy with comment me what you like and dont and if you haven't go back to other chapters and comment them please.I might give up on this story beacause people are not reviewing and I only have like 9 reviews and that dosen't make me happy at all.**

I woke up on my own for the first time in three and a half weeks. There was no blasting music from the girl next door. I laughed to myself just thinking about I herd metro station blasting. "I thought to soon,"I said with a laugh and went over to my window and saw Alex walking around her room and looked up and saw me. Great now she thinks i'm spying on her.

She smiled and waved then stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed,She was always full of went back to texting and I tried to stop looking at her."Hey Nate are you up yet,"Jason asked as he invited him self in my room.

I turned around and looked at him "Yeah i'm up,"I said with a looked at me with a knew that I was looking at.  
"Hannah's on the phone."

"Why didn't she call the cell?"  
"Its off."

I sighed and took the phone. "Hey babe."  
"'s alex,"She asked in an almost upset tone.  
"She's my neighbor. Nothing else."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Han."  
"I think she wants to be move than that."  
"What are you talking about,"I said getting annoyed

"I saw the way she looked at you in the beginning of your sorry youtube video."  
"I don't have time for this I have stuff to do."  
"With Alex?"  
"Bye Hannah,"I said hanging up.I sighed and looked back out the window.

Alex was lip singing and dancing. She was right. I needed to end things with Hannah and maybe move on. I sighed and the next thing I knew I herd something on my balcony. I looked out the window and Saw her. I laughed and opened it. "Hey beautiful,"I said with a smile as she came in.

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "Whats up Jonas?"  
"Not much. Just got a call from Hannah."  
"How'd that go?"  
"Not so good. She thinks you like like me,"I said with a bit of a laugh relizing that I was sounding like a girl.

She laughed as well and rolled her eyes. "Thats just crazy,"She said with a fake sounding laugh.  
"Is it?"  
"Is it what?"  
"Crazy that you could like me?"  
"Ha well what do you wanna do today?"  
"Wanna makeout,"I joked.  
"No,"She said with a laugh, "Beside's I wouldn't be good at it."  
"I doubt that,"he said with a laugh.  
"You sound like a rapest,"She said with a laugh and took off out of my room.

At this point this had been an everyday mom loved had always wanted a daughted but instead she need up with me and Jason and Shane was like a brother so she was out of luck.I laughed and followed her down the stairs where she always my breakfast as usal.I laughed and my Mom smiled at me. "Morning Nate."  
"Morning can I have my food?"  
"No."  
I walked over to her and took a piece of bacon off my/her plate. "Why do you always took my food?"  
"My brothers eat mine,"she said with a smile.  
"Thank you mom for not giving me a sister,"I said with a laugh.

Alex rolled her eyes and hit my arm making my mom laugh. "Well I have to pee,"she said getting up and leaving to the mom waited till Alex was out of ear shoot and site and just looked at me.

"What,"i asked as I started eatting.  
"Honey why can't you go out with a girl like her."  
"Mom were just friends."  
"Don't be redculous I see how happy she makes you-"  
"I have a girlfriend."  
"Yes but she's-" She stopped mid sentence when alex entered the room.

Alex walked back to the table. "Can I have my seat back?"  
"No!"  
"Please!"

"No,"i said again with a laugh.  
"Fine then,"She said sitting herself on my lap. I laughed and ruffled her hair. Out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling and looking rather happy and then walked out of the room.

"So what do you wanna do today,"she asked taking a bite of MY egss.  
"I already told you,"i said with a smirk.  
"And I told you know."  
"Grr anyway you could go with us to go visit Shane if you want and your cousin."  
"That'd be great. I'll ask my mom,"She said getting off of me and going into the living room to call her mom.

* * *

I finished eating and put my plate on the counter. "She said I could go,"She said coming back in with a smile.  
"Thats great."

Three hours later we got there. We got out of the car and Alex Jumped onto Jason's back.I looked over and smiled. The three of us walked to Shane's Cabin to find he wasn't there. "I'll go find him,"Jason said and genitally put Alex down.

"So this is where You guys started huh?"  
"Yeah,"I said with a smile.  
"I was going to come this year with Mitchie but then we moved so I couldn't."  
"You sing?"  
"A little and I play drums but I play drums way better than I sing,"She said with a laugh.  
"Well if our drumming gets sick you'll be the first we ask."

"Thanks,"She said with a laugh.

"So tell me why haven't you ever had a boyfriend,"I asked looking at her.  
"I'm just not a girl guys like I guess. I'm, not girly. I'm labled as "emo" and yeah it dosn't matter i'm fine with it,"She explained.  
"Well New York boys are pretty fucking stupid them,"I said with a laugh, "I don't like girls who are overly girly. In fact I love the way you Nothing like Hannah and that great."

Alex blushed "You don't have to lie to me."  
"I'm not,"I said as I started to lean into her. Are lips were almost most touching and then....

"Whoa Go Nate,"Shane said with a Chuckle as him and Jason walked back in.

The both us jumped away from one another.

"Shane this is Alex are new neighbor,"Jason said point to Alex.  
"Hey i'm Shane."  
"Hey. Well i'm gonna go find Mitchie."  
"You know Mitchie?"  
"Yeah she's my cousin,"she said with a smile and left the cabin.

"So Nate I thought you didn't like her,"Jason said looking at me with a smirk.  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Wait what happened to Hannah?"  
"Its complicated,"i said with a sigh.

So we talked for awhile and just hung out. "Well we better get going its Getting dark and its a three hour drive. We don't want to Worry,"I told the guys and Jason nodded.  
"I'll go find Alex,"I said leaving Shane's cabin.

I took out my cell phone and called Alex.  
"Hey where are you?"  
"Mitchies Cabin."  
"Which is?"  
"The 3rd one on the girls side."  
"Okay see you then."  
"Kay bye."

We hung up and I waled for about three mintues and saw to girls sitting on a Cabins deck.I walked to Them and Sure enough it was and I got introduced and then me and Alex were on are way.

We meet Jason at the car and got in. Jason was driving so that left me and Alex in the back.I love how it was like the whole almost kiss never happened. "Nate i'm tried,"Alex said with a yawn."  
"Well take a nap can use my leg as a pillow.  
"Okay,"she said with a yawn and laid on the sat and put her head in my a few minutes she was fast asleep.I looked down at you she looked so peaceful and beautiful.I shook my head.I was falling for her when I had a girlfriend.I was falling for a girl I'd know for 3 weeks and didn't know what to do. I soon found myself asleep as well.

We got home around one Jason took carried Alex home and I went right to my room and laid ito my bed.


End file.
